Fat Duck
Fat Duck is a duck, who is an Elite Duck Secret Quack Agent Force (EDSQAF) agent. Also, he used to be the president of Duck Island. Background Fat Duck hatched in the year 1970, in New Duck City, which is the capital of Duck Island, along with his two brothers, Big Duck and Large Duck. When he was 5 years old, he befriended Black Duck, and both of them soon became enemies with Big White Duck. When Fat Duck was old enough, he, along with his brothers, and Black Duck, and Black Duck's brothers, and most of the other ducks who were as old as them, was forced to go to school. He didn't like school, as it was boring. His least favorite subject was math, of course. After finishing school, Fat Duck decided to become a politician. For that, he had to go to an university. He did that, but soon, he found out that it was as bad as school. More studying, more doing boring things, and what was worst- MORE MATH! At least, he didn't have to study there for as many years as in school. Biography After graduating, Fat Duck joined the Duck Party, and soon after that, he became a candidate for the elections. He was elected in 2006, when he got the position of president, and he was the president until 2014 (he won a second term in 2010). Then, Black Duck became the new president. After that, Fat Duck became the mayor of New Duck City. In 2009, Fat Duck was invited to join the Elite Duck Secret Quack Agent Force (EDSQAF). He joined it. On September 15, 2016, Black Duck resigned from the position of president of Duck Island for no reason an unknown reason. After that, Fat Duck became the new president. For some time, Fat Duck was both the mayor of New Duck City and the president of Duck Island. However, some time later, he resigned from the position of the mayor and Herbert von Penguin became the mayor instead. During the 2018 Duck Island presidential elections, Fat Duck decided to not become a candidate. After the elections, Waddler Whatever became the new president. Involvement Because Fat Duck used to be the president of Duck Island, he has been involved in a lot of things involving Duck Island. For example, he has been involved in some wars involving Duck Island, and he has been a candidate during multiple elections. Abilities and weaknesses Fat Duck has some abilities and weaknesses. Fat Duck's abilities include that he is that he is very good at being a president and that he is good at being a mayor. His weaknesses include that he does not know how to use Spam and Deletion Bombs, and that he is afraid of polar bears. Trivia *He is fat. *He is the captain of the battleship named after him. *He is better than you. *According to many polls, he was the best president of Duck Island. Gallery File:Fat Duck.png|Fat Duck. Category:Duck Island Category:Ducks Category:Good Guys Category:Politicians Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Characters